


In love with the Martial Arts Master!

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kokona is a bitch, Martial Arts, Stalking, compensated dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: "Your kind of puny.." He said, smirking. "Puny? I could take your ass any day." I said, sneering.Budo, the Martial Arts Club leader, and the most heroic boy in the school, has captured your heart! How can you fight with these feelings?





	In love with the Martial Arts Master!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought i'd shake it up a little bit. So heres some Yandere Simulator!

Its your first day at the most prestigious school in Japan. Akademi High. You have heard rumors about the school, yet you are still going. You shrug it off.

You enter the school, changing out of your pink shoes into your black ones. Entering into the courtyard, a boy passing by catches your eye.

You unknowingly run into Kokona Haruka . She turns to you with an offended look on her face.

  
"Watch where your going!" Kokona said, a hiss under toning her voice.

"Sorry, Kokona!" I say, panicked. Kokona nods as an acceptance of your apology, and you take your spot in the circle of girls.

Who was that boy?   
Was he in your class?  
He's kinda cute.

Do you have a crush on the first day?  
Maybe. You should talk to Mei about it.

You and the other girls in the circle converse for a little bit, and Kokona's phone rings.

"Huh? Sorry! I have to take this." Kokona says, running off. A girl with a black pony tail follows suit.

"Weird." I say, mumbling, sorta of a, out loud thought to myself.

I mumble something, and about 2 minutes later, Kokona returns, looking frazzled. The girl with the black pony tail follows again, but this time, she enters one of the doors that enter the hallways of the school. 

"Eh, probably apart of the Occult Club, those guys are a bunch of creeps." I say, with a light chuckle after.

Class started about 10 minutes after Kokona returned from her call. You sigh, entering your class room, but to your surprise yet dismay, the boy you saw this morning is in your class.

The teacher assigns you seats.

Your right next to the boy.

You suck in a half breath before talking to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Tottkia, whats your name?" You say, your mouth parting to allow a small open smile to form.

"I'm Budo." He says, his voice strong.  You get a bit flustered, your face tinting pink.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Budo." I say. He smiles back, and class begin.

~  
Class, as expected, was super boring. You miss having Mei in your classes.

You yawn, entering the small lunch area placed between the 2 classes on the 2nd floor. Your classes were both on the 3rd floor, while last year you both had your classes down on the 1st floor right near the lockers.

You tap Mei on the shoulder, motioning for her to follow you. You both walk onto the roof.

"Hey, so you know that kid? Budo?" I say, and Mei's eyes light up.

"Yeah! He's the leader of the martial arts club." Mei says, and I nod.

  
"He's also pretty damn hot." I say, Mei squeals, grabbing my hand and running down to where the martial arts club room was.

"BUDO! HOLY SHIT TOTTKIA LIKES YOU!" Mei screams, and shoves you into Budo.

"Mei! I-I u-uhm.. O-OH..." I stutter, blushing and internally screaming at Mei for doing this to me

"Huh? Your the girl from first class right." Budo says, tilting his head, and his hair falls gently over his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah. I am." I say, albeit snappy.

Budo let out a gentle sigh. "Meeting dismissed. Go to lunch." He waited until the last club member left the room, and Mei did too.

He grabbed your side, twisting you into his arms, his hands holding onto your butt. He gives it a squeeze before kissing you. "I'll pick you up at 8."

You blush, before pushing him off of you. He doesnt let go before he smacks your butt. I am furious! He is a perverted sick freak!  
"Hmph!" I say, defiantly, before turning to leave the classroom.

I walk down the stairs down to the first floor, where Mei was waiting for me. It was about 10 minutes after school had ended. I snarl at her, before complying and getting into her car. You were spending the week with Mei because your parents had to go away on business. Not that I ever get to see them anyway. It seems whenever school starts they go away for business every week.

"Mei, how could you do that." I say, still flustered from the lustful encounter with Budo.

I arrive at Mei's house. her parents literally had to let me stay over so often they turned their guest room into a room like mine back at home.

They said they didn't mind me staying over so much, and that i was good company for Mei. But I knew they were getting annoyed with me, so i tended to do the dishes, clean, and do most of the family chores that were around the house to try to make up for me spending basically all of my life "staying" over at their house. I didn't even know my parent's name because they were home so little.

I lay down in the single pale pink bed in the pale pink room. My dresser was suited to the left of my bed while a vanity sat directly across from my bed on an opposite wall. I had pictures of me and Mei from our earlier years on almost every wall. I also had a picture of my older sister, who left home to travel the world when i was about 8.

Ryno, Mei's mother entered my room, with 2 cups of steaming tea. She smiled at me, handing me one cup. I smiled back at her and thanked her for the tea. Reminding myself to be polite and respectful.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ryno." I say, smiling at her and taking a sip of the tea,

"Mei informed me of the little encounter with the student called Budo." She said, I blushed despite not really wanting to.

"We must pick out an outfit for you, Tot." Ryno says, smiling and walking over to my wardrobe.

She pulled out a pale pink cardigan, with some converse, and a pink pair of overalls with flower pins.

"This shall do!" Ryno said, smiling.

I smiled at her. I looked at the time on my digital alarm clock on the dresser beside my bed.

_**6:58** _

I sigh, knowing i could finish my tea and be ready with my makeup on by 7:30.

I finished my tea at around 7:08, and i walked over to my vanity, sitting on the stool.

I finished my makeup at around 7:25, I walked over to my wardrobe where the outfit Ryno had picked out for me sat on a neat part of the floor. I got dressed and waited outside my house by 7:45.

Budo pulled up at 8 on the dot, he walked over, and politly opened his car door for me. 

"Thank you.." I quietly mumble, sitting in the car seat and buckling up.

 

Welp. Date night with Budo.


End file.
